Foam
by Daisy60
Summary: Set sometime during season 4. Our favorite couple having fun. Enjoy the reading and find out what they are up to...


**So, Castle fans around the world a little Christmas present for you: set sometime during season 4. Enjoy the reading and find out what our fav duo is up to... Till next one...**

**A/N: I do not own these characters, of course. **

**FOAM**

"Wow Castle!"

"Sorry Beckett." he said smiling, his head resting on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't apologize Castle... I'm not complaining... not about _that..._"

"So?" he inquired.

"It's just that... man... so soon? I'm impressed that's all." she said with startled eyes.

He sure was a hell of a lover. Never ever had she experienced something like this before.

Of course she had fantasized _a lot_ about being with him but really? Her wildest dreams were nothing compared to the _real_ Castle. She stirred in his embrace and a huge smile formed on her face. He knew how to make a woman happy, that was a fact she could not deny anymore. And she had been so full of crap over the last three years... he was right... she was scared... her mother's case had nothing to do with it. She was so damned scared to let herself go with him and be happy. He had told her that. Her heart skipped a beat every time she recalled that night at her apartment.

"... you need to be happy... you deserve to be happy... but you're afraid!"

She had kicked him out. Regret had set in soon afterward but she was so pissed off. She had tossed and turned in her bed all night long, crying, mourning his loss, longing to hold him and kiss the life out of him.

But that belonged to her past. Now after a month of smoking hot sex and a night of mind blowing orgasms he was ready to make love to her again. Passionate he was for sure, strong and gentle, generous and caring, playful, oh yes, she loved that. But most of all he was insatiable...

She felt his touch on her belly and came back to reality. She moaned as his fingers ran along her inner thighs then moved slowly upwards sending chills through her spine. She stretched her body on his pulling her head slightly backwards to meet his lips. Kissing him was one thing she could never get tired of. Since their very first kiss in that dim alley she had longed to feel the tantalizing effect his lips had on her again. He was able to take her breath away.

He held her tight and turned moving on top of her.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"Making love to my favorite, beautiful, stubborn, edible, incredibly sexy NYPD detective" he confessed shifting between her legs.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable the other way round?"

"Trust me. We'll be fine. I bet you've never..." he hinted giving her one of his famous mischievous smiles.

"You don't have to ask Castle. You already know the answer. But how can we possibly...? Are you sure we won't...?" she asked concerned.

"We won't baby... just let yourself go." As he said so he pulled one of her hips slightly upwards and slid softly into her managing to hold her afloat by placing his left arm behind her head and grabbing the brim of her bath.

_How could he do that?_ She thought as he moved into her in a way he had never done before. He was so slow he was driving her insane, never pulling out of her completely, his body pressed to hers , their mouths locked. She had to gasp for air, she couldn't think straight anymore...

"Castle... I'm...God... you're killing me!" she whispered clinging desperately to his back.

"Don't think Kate... just be... with me."

She shut out everything that wasn't him, them, in that very moment. She concentrated on his slow, regular pace in her, on the rapid groaning of his mouth in her ear as he took her with him over the edge. He turned pulling her on his chest to make her rest on his warm body.

"The water is getting colder Castle but you're so warm, the feeling is delicious." she said recovering from her climax.

"See... we managed not to flood your bathroom and what's more... you didn't drown, Detective Beckett." he teased.

"Now Mr. Castle..." - she went on playing their favorite game – that would have been _way too embarrassing_ to explain our dear friend M.E. Dr. Parish how you decided to perform a session of mind blowing sex in a tub full of cherry flavored bubble bath ..."

He laughed at her words. "... and give Ryan and Esposito some _spicy_ details!"

**A/N: how did you like that? The scene has popped up as a link to a famous, so sexy, scene where Beckett is unfortunately alone but, kind of with a part of him anyway... **


End file.
